While You Were Gone
by CherryPanda19
Summary: At the time of her brother's death, Isabelle told Clary she wanted to move away with her family as far as possible, Jace included. What happens if that was true? They leave and come back to New York to see that Clary isn't there. In fact, she doesn't have a single memory of them. I don't own Mortal Instruments & the plot takes place in that moment, so it doesn't follow book plot.


Clary stared at Isabelle. She had just told Clary that she wishes that they would move far away from her. She understood but it still hurt. She was aware of Simon out in the living room as she heard a faint knock. Hearing voices, Isabelle got up and went to the fridge. Simon knocked before coming in with Jace and Alec behind him.

"Hey," Jace said to the girls, noticing the tension in the room. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Clary said softly with a small smile. She felt Simon's eyes on her and glanced at him. He was scowling at Isabelle.

She thought of her mother. Magnus mentioned that the process would be a while with Valentine attacking but as long as she would wake up, she was okay with that.

The day blurred and while the Shadowhunters and Downworlders partnered, Valentine never showed.

It had been a week since the demon attack and the Lightwoods were leaving. They wanted to forget the terrible events that had damaged their family. Clary stood, watching as they came together and greeted Magnus.

Isabelle glanced at her, face blank. Jace refused to acknowledge her for some unknown reason and Alec was speaking softly to Magnus, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Clary," Isabelle said.

"You got what you wanted," Clary said, more to herself than Isabelle. "Good luck."

With that, she didn't look back.

* * *

**_Six-Seven Years Later_**

Jace, Alec, and Isabelle stood infront of the Institute. They all had the same thought in their minds, 'Is Clary here?'

Her presence had affected them more than they realized. Jace, nervous yet excited to see her, Isabelle filled with guilt for the words she had said many years ago, and Alec filled with wonder as too how Clary had been.

He had always asked Magnus and the warlock always said the same thing, 'Fine.'

Slowly, they walked in, only to find it empty and abandoned.

Clary Fray was 24 years old. She had always gone and visited her mother every week for the past seven years. Her mother was in the hospital, in a coma. The doctors were clueless, and Clary never wanted to pull the plug. She had always hoped her mother would wake up.

Luke, her 'father', always visited. He was a werewolf, as her best friends were a vampire and warlock.

It was another day when she had woken up to the dreary New York sky. Quickly showering, she pulled on an oversized black knit sweater, beanie, jeans, and skater shoes. Her dark jeans, though faded, had the most color. It had spot of paints and oil colors from when she painted. It was before she decided wearing an apron would help make her clothes be cleaner.

Her flaming hair fell in soft curls and stood out. She also started using black eyeliner around her green eyes.

Grabbing her hobo bag, and sticking her phone in her back pocket, she quickly walked out of her apartment. She had lived with Luke until the year she turned 18, wanting to be independent. She lived in a nice large apartment that was filled with books and art supplies.

She was waiting to walk across the street to the coffee shop when something caught her eye. Three people, who were very beautiful, were walking towards the abandoned church. She shrugged and walked to get her coffee.

* * *

Alec stared at the apartment where his boyfriend, Magnus, lived. Behind him was Jace and Isabelle. They had tagged along to see what they could find out about Clary. Alec was nervous to see him. It had been six years since they had physically seen each other. Their schedules never seemed to fit but their relationship was strong.

He pushed the buzzer and a moment later, Magnus answered.

"Hello?" he asked. Alec opened his mouth but didn't say anything as there was a crash in the background. Magnus swore and screamed, "NO! NOT THAT! GARRETT!" before another loud crash was heard and a mutter. There was a buzz and the gate opened.

Jace saw the confused look on Isabelle and Alec with a slightly hurt one. Garrett, a man, was in his boyfriends house. If it were Jace, he'd be angry.

Magnus saw the three figures and snapped, "I thought I told my clients that I don't work Mondays and Thursdays!"

"You shouldn't snap at people," a familiar cocky voice said. The voice belong to a pretty face blonde name Jace Lightwood. He paled and heard another crash. Sighing, he motioned them in and led them into the living room which was hidden from the entrance.

"Garrett, only two more," he called out. Two more crashes were heard once again.

"Whose Garrett?" Alec said with a slightly hurt tone. Magnus grinned and had a proud, loving expression. Giggling was heard and a small boy of five years old came running in. He looked familiar, with dark red hair, a dust of freckles across his nose, and bright emerald eyes.

"Magnus! Mommy has more glass now!" he exclaimed with excitement. He held up pieces of blue and green glass. Magnus smiled at him, and hoisted him up.

"Mommy's going to be happy, isn't she?" Magnus said. "Mommy should be here soon so go get your book."

The little boy nodded and ran out the room.

"That's Garrett?" Isabelle asked, as Magnus nodded. "He's adorable!"

"He breaks glass," Jace said bluntly.

"His mother is an artist," Magnus said. "She has a walk-in closet in her art room were she keeps many jars of glass for her artwork. Of course, Garrett isn't allowed in there so he helps out once in a while."

"Who's his mother?" Alec asked, still amazed at seeing Magnus acting fatherly to someone.

"Old friend," he simply said. "She's a sweetheart."

A buzz was heard and Garrett screamed, "MOMMY!"

A twinkling laugh was heard that Jace felt a pang too. Magnus walked out and a few minutes later, he came back in.

"So," he began. "What's going on?"

"We want to know where Clary is," Jace said with a sharp tone.

Magnus sighed, "You guys shouldn't bother with Clary anymore."

The three shadowhunters stared at him, waiting for him to burst out laughing.

"Why..." Isabelle's question lost.

"She doesn't remember you guys at all."

* * *

Clary smiled down at her son. Garrett was snoring into her lap as they rode on the subway back to Manhattan. He made her life worth living. Six years ago, she fell into depression. Simon said it was because of her mother, but she didn't remember. It lasted for a whole year, and a suicide attempt, before she met Garrett.

Garrett wasn't he biological son. He was a warlock. Garrett was abandoned by his mother the same day he was born and Clary found him in a dumpster late one night, walking home from Magnus's. He was covered in a blanket, all bloody and white, screaming his lungs off. Panicked, she called her trusting friend, as Simon had left high school early for college, and Magnus helped her, announcing that he was a warlock. Clary went to the hospital saying he was her newborn, and with Magnus's help, they believed her.

She named him Garrett Fray and they took care of him for a week, checking him over and giving him papers. He did look similar to her, with red hair, freckles, and green eyes, but they knew not to question about his father. During the whole process, they ignored her, believing she was fine due to her warlock friend.

When they finally let him go to her, it was like she woke up from darkness. She fell in love with the child, **her** child.

For six years, they lived in the comfortable-sized apartment that Magnus gave them and for once in her life, she felt complete.

* * *

So, this is my first TMI fanfiction and I am sad to say that I still haven't read after City of Glass, because a) my school is doing district retakes and the library is closed due to that fact until further notice, b) my local public library is closed until further notice due to reconstruction, and c) I am broke to buy the books.

Anyways, I take most of my fanfictions seriously, but due to writers block and laziness, I haven't finished my other works, and I'd like to apologize to them if they've wandered onto this one. I will try to update soon but I make no such promises. I also have a job and school so I can't promise regular updates but I'd appreciate the reviews, follows, and favorites. If you don't, I understand, it's no biggie. Oh, and one last thing... NO FLAMES!


End file.
